When Lilo and Stitch get fan letters
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Lilo and Stitch recieve a mysterious letter from someone and they agree to reply to fan letters that you have to send in reviews. I don't care if I get flamed. Rated T to be safe. Finally done. I won't write a sequel anytinme soon.
1. Chapter 1

Lilo and Stitch fan letters

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Author's note: this is partly inspired by a Teen Titans fan fiction that I really like and I figured why not write this story?

It was a pretty average day for everyone in the Pelekai household. Nani was making dinner, Pleakley was watching TV with Jumba and Lilo and Stitch were up in their tower room that they shared.

"You know, it's gotten pretty boring since the whole fight with the Leroys." Lilo said sighing, "I wish something interesting would happen."

"Yeah, me too" Stitch added.

A piece of paper flew into the room from an open window. Stitch read it out loud.

_Dear Lilo and Stitch, _

_There are a lot of people who like you where I live. I can't tell you where I'm from or exactly everything about myself. These people I would like them to send fan letters to you guys and to have you reply to them. They can also write to the other experiments, Pleakley, Jumba, Nani and the grand councilwoman. If you would like to do this, please reply as soon as possible. These letters will be published on the internet where I am._

_Sincerely,_

_MISCrasyaboutfanfics _

"Should we?" Lilo asked. "I didn't know we were famous where this person lives."

"We should." Stitch replied.

Lilo wrote an email to reply.

_Dear MISCrasyaboutfanfics, _

_Stitch and I would like to get mail sometime. Yeah, we will reply just so you know. I just don't know about trusting you yet, but we'll try it and see how it goes. Hope to meet you someday. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lilo Pelekai _

She clicked the send button. Now all they had to do was to wait for the letters to come.

Author's note: I will not continue this unless you want me to and you have send fan letters in reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lilo and Stitch get fan letters chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry if this is messed up. I wrote part of it in Notepad. I didn't expect any reviews but hey I'm glad I got them. Italic is the letters sent, bold italic words are replies from the characters.

"we got a couple of letters already." Lilo said. "One for Jumba, two for Stitch, two for the grand councilwoman and one for me. Oh there's one for Angel too."

"Lilo, where are these letters coming from?" Nani asked. "You don't even know these people."

"I would like to be finding that out for myself." Jumba said. He took the letter that was for him and read it.

_To Jumba, _

_Don't ever try to figure out where these letters come from, we don't need you tearing a hole in the inter-dimensional time-space thingy. _

"Well, the person said not to try to find out where the letters come from." Pleakley said, "Who sent that anyway?"

"xgfhj is what he or she goes by." Lilo said, "Wait, he or she sent me one too. " She started reading it.

_To Lilo, _

_Did you ever reform 627, and did you ever find out about 628? Also do Belle and Glitch still live with you? _

"To answer their question, we didn't reform 627 yet." Pleakley said, "None of the rest of us knew anything about 628 until he or she mentioned it. Yes the two that he or she mentioned still live with us."

Angel started reading her letter.

_Dear Angel, _

_What do you find attractive out of Stitch? _

She sighed That was going to be a hard one to answer.

**_Dear Victor Delta Kitsune, _**

**_I guess because he managed to turn good, I figured, why can't I do that? Plus there's the fact that he isn't affected by my song. Hope this answers your question. _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Angel. _**

"okay, Stitch do you want to read yours?" Lilo asked.

"Ih." He said. The first one he read was also from Victor Delta Kitsune.

_Dear Stitch, _

_What is the meaning of "meega nala queesta"? _

He started typing a reply.

**_It's just an insult towards the galactic council. It's also a swear word, but Nani won't let me tell you which one it is. Thanks for the letter. _**

**_Stitch. _**

He read the other letter.

_Dear Stitch, _

_NEVER EVER read then eat the book the word of Ban-Kar! (again)_

Stitch replied with,

**_Nani doesn't let me eat books. I can't have soda either unless its' caffeine free. _**

It was their luck that someone landed outside. It was one of the grand councilwoman's private cruisers. Lilo ran downstairs jsut as the doorbell rang. She opened the door.

"Grand councilwoman, we got these two letters for you." Lilo said. "sorry if I'm being rude but please come in and sit down."

Everyone came downstairs. They wondered what the grand councilwomna's reactions to her letters would be.

She looked at Victor Delta Kitsune's letter.

_Dear grand councilwoman, _

_How come there is a lot of corruption in the galactic federation? _

How did that person know about the galactic federation? The grand councilwoman became suspicious. Oh well, Pleakley had explained that the person was from another dimension supposedly where Lilo and Stitch and everyone else was famous for being on a TV show and in movies.

**_Dear Victor Delta Kitsune, _**

**_the galctic federation is perfectly fine. _**

The grand councilwoman read the other letter.

_What is your real name? Also were you elected, appointed or was it lineage that you became the grand councilwoman? _

She sighed then started to reply.

**_Dear xgfhj,_**

**_Galactic federation rules forbid me form telling my real name, but I can tell you that I was elected. _**

"I really was wondering why you were here." Pleakley said, "I thought you didn't get any vacation days."

The grand councilwoman explained that she had recieved an email form Lilo and Stitch telling her about people getting to write letters to them and she had decided to investigate.

"Wait, here's something from MISCrasyaboutfanfics." Lilo said. She read it out loud

_Dear Lilo and Stich and your whole ohanna, _

_Thanks for replying to those letters. A Wikipedia article about Lilo says that the grand councilwoman is part of the ohanna, is that true? I don't see her in any group photos or anything. If it's just because of her job, that's understandable. Please keep replying to people's letters. _

_Sincerely, _

_MISCrasyaboutfanfics. _

_P.S. you should read the stories people write sometime. some of them are really good though mine are badly written in some places. _

Lilo sighed. Whoever this MISCrasyaboutfanfics was, he or she had to have some good stories.

"Yeah, I guess the grand councilwoman counts as part of the ohanna at least while she's visiting. " Lilo said. "We try to keep her happy while she's here." What people were going to write next no one knew.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lilo and Stitch get fan letters chapter three

Author's note: I have no idea how long this is going to be, but I will try to include as many letters as I can. Plus I might do a sequel titled, when Lilo and Stitch read fan fiction. 

The next day, things didn't seem to be so good. Pleakley and Jumba brought in the mail.

"Let me guess." Nani said. "More fan mail?"

"Yeah, where are that little monster and everyone else?" Pleakley asked.

Angel said something like, "Surfing" and Nani sighed.

Lilo and Stitch walked through the front door dripping wet. The grand councilwoman was behind them, for the most part expressionless.

"Little girl, 626, grand councilwoman why are you all wet?"

"Why is she wearing my bathing suit?" Nani asked. "It's not even her color."

"Stitch wanted to take the grand councilwoman surfing and we couldn't find any other swimming suits that would fit her. Then she and Stitch fell off and I had a tough time trying to get them back up to the surface." Lilo explained.

"well, I finally got a letter." Pleakley said. "This person goes by the name of Stitchfan 82. They jsut told me to relax."

"There's another one for you Jumba." Lilo said.

He read it.

_To Jumba, _

_What was your reaction when Lilo found out about Experiment 628?_

"Ah yes. " Jumba muttered to himself "Don't know how to answer this one."

**_I was very speechless when that letter was read out loud. _**

"That person sent another letter to you Stitch." Nani said. She read it out loud.

_To Stitch_

_What do soda cans taste like? _

_And what does that green meat with the purple dots taste like? _

Stitch started writng something down.

**_Both taste terrible_**

"I read this one for Myrtle." Lilo said. "He or she is right. I didn't do anything to get bullied by her." She paused. "This one's for the grand councilwoman."

_To the grand councilwoman, _

_Who is that robot who stood beside you that threw up when Stitch said (excuse my language) Meega Nala Queesta? And how can a robot throw up? _

The grand councilwoman sighed. Did that person REALLY want to know how a robot can throw up?

**_Dear Stitchfan 82, _**

**_That robot is my personal assistant that does all my chores at home. As far as how it threw up, you don't really want to know. _**

Nani read her letter.

_To Nani _

_When Lilo and Stitch were trying to catch that black hole experiment you were greatly concerned that you would not get a raise of pay at your job. However that black hole could've destroyed the whole world. As Lilo said, "What good is a raise if the world is sucked in by a black hole?" You ignored it like you thought Lilo was playing some kind of game. You know perfectly that experiments are real what was wrong with you? _

Nani sighed. "I guess I didn't think that there was an experiment capable of doing that." she said. "Lilo this one's for you"

_To Lilo _

_First I want to tell you that you're amazing. _

_When you went after Kixx, you had to train Stitch to fight but Jumba's books were in alien print and in alien language. How can you read that stuff and how long did it take you to learn it? And did translating it have anything to do with you telling Stitch to do a butthead instead of a head butt?_

**_Dear Stitchfan 82, _**

**_Jumba taught me some alien languages. It took me about 3 months to get it right. I was just trying to make it fun for Stitch. I'm glad you think I'm amzing. _**

Lilo had two more letters to answer.

_Dear Lilo _

_Do you want to Stitch to be your boyfriend? _

_Signed, Joshuarule_

**_Dear Joshuarule, _**

**_No I think I like him better as a friend or a dog. He belongs to Angel. I'd think they'd make a great couple. _**

"Now the last letter" Lilo said.

_Dear Lilo, _

_How was it working alongside T.J.'s gang, Kim Possible and Jake long and his friends? _

**_Dear Luiz4200, _**

**_I liked working with them. I might get to visit them someday for vacation. _**

"Well that's all of them." Pleakley said, "Wait here's something from MISCrasyaboutfanfics"

_Dear Lilo, Stitch and everyone else, _

_These people are going to be happy that you replied to their letters. My sister has a question for you. _

_Is Kixx really a kickboxing experiment that will send someoen crying to their mom? _

_Please let her know as soon as possible. _

_Signed MISCrasyaboutfanfics and my sister YumiIshyamafan1._

"Yes, and I'm glad that we know something else about this MISCrasyaboutfanfics person." Jumba said.

"I didn't know he or she has a sister." Lilo said. She then looked at the P.S.

_P.S. Yes I am a girl and my sister is younger than me. I have another younger sister, an older sister and five brothers. _

"That is really interesting." the grand councilwoman said, "She must never get lonely."

_P.P.S. Don't be so sure. I think they really get annoying sometimes. _

Author's note: I might get my sister to help me write this. Yes I believe in God.


	4. Chapter 4

When Lilo and Stitch get fan letters chapter 4

"Guess what you guys? More mail." Lilo said excitedly.

"What's the big deal about it this time?" Pleakley asked.

"This MISCrasyaboutfanfics person has something she wants us to read first." Jumba explained.

"Well, I'll read it." Nani said.

_Dear Lilo, Stitch and everyone else, _

_I took a look at some of these letters beforehand, and there's someone who's a fan of a TV show where I live called Avatar: the last airbender, a show about martial arts and well read the wikipedia article for yourself right now before you read the rest of this: en. then type in Avatar the last airbender. (I do not like the show, but my brother, who goes by the pen name of TJSfirelord likes it)_

Stitch went to the computer, typed in the web address, then read the wikipedia article about Avatar: the last airbender. "Sounds interesting." he muttered when he was done.

Lilo read the rest of the letter.

_Did you finish reading the article? If you did it will help Angel to understand the question in one of the letters to her. Once again thanks for answering these questions. _

_Sincerly, _

_MISCrasyaboutfanfics _

_P.S. I'll always have a P.S. at the end telling you a few things about myself so the grand councilwoman won't get too suspicious. First of all, I wear glasses. Secondly, I'm in my sophmore year in high school. Last but not least I don't have perfect hygeine, but I'm working on that, plus I sing in the shower for some reason. _

"This one's from Brad Eugene Palmer." Lilo said, then read it.

_This one is for Lilo,_

_It's very commonly known around these parts that Elvis Presly is your real life idol, but who would your favorite FICTIONAL character be(i.e. comic book, cartoon series, book series, what have you)?_

"That's a really hard one to decide." Lilo said, "I guess the title character form the movie Mulan. Nani still has the poster in her room." She then continued reading the letter.

_This one is NOT ONLY for Lilo, but for Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, Cobra Bubbles and the galactic grand councilwoman:_

_If any of you could have your choice of any three super-powers to possess (in addition to the ones Stitch already has in his case), what would they be? _

"I don't really know. I'm fine just the way I am." Pleakley said.

"I know what I'd want: telepathy, so I could read minds and stuff." Lilo said. "Stitch, can you read the rest of this?"

"Okay" He said then continued reading it.

_This one is just for Lilo and Stitch, _

_Aside from 627(well prior to you discovering his laughing weakness) and Leroy (well prior to you discovering his weakness to that song) who would you consider to be the toughest cousin you ever had to face?_

"I guess Poxy cause we didn't have a lot of time and we had to catch him without harming Pleakley." Lilo said.

_This question is just for Jumba: _

_Why do you think it is that despite the fact that many of your experiments are rather powerful that Hamsterviel seemed to be the only space villain trying to gain control of them? It just seems odd that your experiments don't have every major space villain in the universe gunning for them if they are that formidale? (and they are that formidable)_

"Very hard question to think about." Jumba muttered.

"Maybe all the other space villains are big wimps" Lilo said.

Stitch continued reading the letter.

_This question is just for Pleakley: _

_After all these years on Earth, you probably already know that stuff your race was todl so long ago about mosquitoes being an endangered species was a lie. How does it feel knowing your people were tricked like that? _

"Well, that sucks as everyone here would say." Pleakley shouted. "Why would Cobra Bubbles tell us that stuff if it was a lie?"

"Maybe he just wanted everyone on Earth to not worry about people from other planets coming here." Lilo replied.

_And the final question is for everybody present: _

_How was your Halloween this year? _

"It was really great." Lilo said. "Stitch and I sent the grand councilwoman our Halloween candy. Plus we found out that the her worst fear is losing her job."

"This next letter is from Victor Delta Kitsune" Pleakley said.

_Dear Angel, _

_If you could choose firebending, waterbending, earthbending or airbending, which bending art would you choose? _

"I don't know" Angel said, "I'd have to watch Avatar: the last airbender first before I decide."

_Dear Leroy, _

_do you like anime? _

"Of course he doesn't know if he does or not." Pleakley said, "Prisoners aren't allowed to watch TV."

_Dear Stitch, _

_if you sink in water since your molecular density is too great, did Jumba stuff a Devil fruit before you were created?_

"Certainly not." Jumba said.

"Last letter." Lilo said.

_To Lilo and Stitch, _

_Do you keep up with Reuben and Gantu, letters, phones, etc.? Also speaking of him, pass this on to Reuben: your peanut butter and pineapple sandwhich was a good one though I never knew how hard it was to cut a pineapple...just know that your sandwhich ideas have changed my diet. _

"No, we don't keep up with them" Lilo said, "Stitch, just tell that person we're sorry if they thought the answer was going to be yes."

"Sorry." Stitch said. Lilo continued reading the letter.

_To Jumba, _

_How old are the experiments, like how long ago did you make the first one? Also if your "genius" ex-partner was so smart, why didn't he just teleport out of prison? _

"1990 in Earth years is when I made first experiment." Jumba said.

"Hamsterviel couldn't teleport out of prison if he tried." the grand councilwoman muttered. "He can't get the supplies to build a teleporter."

_P.S. grand councilwoman, you need to look in the prison system you have up in space._

"Just ignore that question." Lilo said.


	5. Chapter 5

When Lilo and Stitch get fan letters chapter 5

Author's note: I won't do this after I get to the tenth chapter, because I'd like to do other stories after this one.

After reading the letters posted in the last chapter, everyone was sitting in the Pelekai's kitchen eating dinner.

"you know, I kind of like the idea of fan mail" Pleakley said, "I wonder if we'll get anymore."

Just as he said that, somebody knocked on the door. Lilo went to answer it but only found three letters on the ground. "No one's there, but I think Pleakley got his wish." she said, as she read the first letter out loud.

_Question 1 for Stitch: are you real or something somebody made up?_

_Question 2 for Stitch:why do you keep changing shape in the series and color too? _

_question 3 for Stitch:can you talk well or not? You could at the end of the first movie, but not in the series._

Stitch thought about it for a moment. There were at least two people who had sent letters that went by "Stitchfan" in their penames, though one of them had the number 82 after it. Could they be siblings or friends or something? Nah.

"Aren't you going to answer their questions?" the grand councilwoman asked.

"Ih" Stitch said, "Yeah I can talk really well, I have no idea what you mean by the first question, color changing is probably animation errors."

"The second one's from Brad Eugene Palmer again." Lilo said.

_My first question out of the two is for Lilo, _

_What could you most see yourself doing as a career fifteen to twenty years down the road? _

"I haven't really decided that yet." Lilo said sighing, "I'll keep reading the rest of it."

_My second and final question is for Jumba: _

_Have you designed your genetic experiments to be able to reproduce biologically (i.e. the possibility of second generation experiments with abilities reflecting those of one or both parents)? _

"Yes." Jumba said after Lilo finished reading the letter.

"This last one's from MISCrasyaboutfanfics again." Nani said.

_Dear Lilo, Stitch and everyone else, _

_I am halfway done with this. Congratulations on answering letters this far. I'vwe got my own question for Stitch and Angel: are you two going to get married and have kids? _

_Sincerly, _

_MISCrasyaboutfanfics. _

_P.S. Is Stitch really indestructable or does he die like everyone else? I also want you to know that I passed Driver's Ed., and I don't have a sense of style, according to my older sister. _

Angel and Stitch looked at each other.

"They're thinking about it." Pleakley said.

"This MISCrasyaboutfanfics person's question is really interesting." Jumba muttered. " I don't really know."

"Well, we've only got five chapters left." Lilo said, "So we just have to wait for people to send more letters."

Author's note: Yeah I really did pass driver's ed. Anyway, keep reviewing please.


	6. Chapter 6

When Lilo and Stitch get fan letters chapter 6

"Well, we've got another letter." Lilo said the next morning, "This one is from luvinlucasgrabeel."

_Dear Pleakley, _

_You wear woman's clothes a lot and you don't want to marry a girl so are you gay? _

"Certainly not." Pleakley said, "I just like being single."

Stitch took the letter and read the rest of it.

_and one for everyone, _

_Dear everyone, _

_I saw your high school musical video on Disney Channel. Are you big HSM fans? Have you met the cast? _

"Yup" Lilo said, "We met the characters but Stitch ate Sharpay's shoes and she never forgave him for it."

"Here's something from MISCrasyaboutfanfics." Nani said.

_Dear Lilo, Stitch and everyone else, _

_I don't have a lot to say since I have to get to the bus stop soon, but once again thanks for answering the letters. _

_Sincerly, _

_MISCrasyaboutfanfics. _

_P.S. Thanksgivign is coming up soon. _


	7. Chapter 7

When Lilo and Stitch get fan letters chapter 7

Author's note: to near sighted jedi, the grand councilwoman is not hiding anything, because I have no idea how long she's supposed to have her job (stupid Disney for not revealing more about the galactic federation), so I figured that if she ever did lose her job, she wouldn't know what to do so yeah no idea why I put that in there.

"Well, now that we don't have any more letters yet, what do you want to do?" Pleakley asked.

"I don't know." Lilo said, "MISCrasyaboutfanfics sent something though."

_Dear everyone, _

_Congratulations on answering these letters. I have 15 reviews so far, and my goal was to get thirteen. I've got this package for you. Open it and see what it is. Hope you like it. _

_Sincerly, _

_MISCrasyaboutfanfics. _

Nani opened the package. Inside were several CDs, some DVDs of other Disney movies, and a lot of candy and junk food.

"Some of this candy is very rare on other planets." Jumba said.

"Have you ever tried chocolate?" Lilo asked the grand councilwoman, "It's really good and there was that one TV commercial for chocolate bars where there was some song about putting a smile on your face or something like that."

"Of course I couldn't even think of eating it." she replied.

"Just try it." Stitch insisted, then looked at the CDs and put one in. There was a note on the box saying, _This is dedicated to you guys and your franchise ending. MISCrasyaboutfanfics. _

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking **

**When you fall everyone stands**

**Another day and you have your fill of sinking **

**with the life held in **

**your hands are shaking cold these hands were meant to hold. **

**(Speak to me!) **

**When all you've got to keep is strong move along move along **

**Like I know you do **

**And even when your hope is gone move along move along just to **

**Make it through move along. **

**Move along **

Lilo sighed, then looked at the P.S. on the note: _to everyone reading this I forgot to say that I do not and never will and never have owned the song move along. _

Stitch took a look around at everyone else. Sure he felt like crying, but he wasn't going to cry in front of everyone.

**So on a day when you've lost yourself completely **

**Maybe the night when your life ends **

**Such a heart that will lead you to be decieving **

**All the pain held in your hands are shaking cold **

**These hands were meant to hold. **

**Speak to me **

**When all you've got to keep is strong move along, move along **

**Like i know you do and even when your hope is gone move along **

**Move along just to make it through. Move along. **

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on) **

**When everything is going wrong we move along **

**Along, along, along...**

**When all you've got to keep is strong move along, move along **

**Like I know you do and even when your hope is gone move along **

**Move along just to make it through **

The chorus replayed three more times. Lilo started crying.

"Little girl, is something wrong?" Jumba asked.

"It wasn't really that easy for me to move on after my parents died." Lilo said, "everyone just thinks it was easy."

**(Move along, go on, go on, go on, go on) **

**Right back what is wrong we move along. **

Nani turned off the CD player. She hoped that whatever people sent next would cheer up Lilo.


	8. Chapter 8

When Lilo and Stitch get fan letters chapter eight

Lilo had gone upstairs to her's and Stitch's dome tower room. She was feeling well a little depressed, but not when she saw another few pieces of paper fly in the room. She took a look at the first one.

_Dear Lilo, _

_Here's more fan mail if that will cheer you up. Go downstairs and read it to everyone. Hope you're alright after doing that. _

_Sincerly, _

_MISCrasyaboutfanfics. _

_P.S. these questions should be really interesting. _

Lilo ran downstairs, then shouted, "We finally got more mail."

She read the next letter from Stitchfan 82.

_To Nani, Lilo and Stitch _

_Well mainly Nani but I want Lilo and Stitch to know this. _

_Something I just remembered. _

_Nani the first time you tried to give Lilo and Stitch oatmeal, something bad happened. Lilo attempted to pour the whole bottle of honey on hers, you then switched Lilo's oatmeal for Stitch's. You gave Stitch the one with all the honey. I guess you figured that the honey would not be bad for Stitch, but what you probably did not realize is that Stitch had already put the whole bowl of oatmeal in his mouth then spat it out and you gave the spat out oatmeal to Lilo. I hope she did not eat it then. _

The grand councilwoman looked like she was about to throw up, so she went to the bathroom and did just that.

"Well, of course I didn't eat that." Lilo said. She read the next letter.

_The first batch of this one is for Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley: _

_What would your favorite science fiction movie or science fiction series be and why? _

_This one is for everybody present: _

_If you could travel into the dimensions of your favorite movies, comic books and television shows. (i.e parellel universes where the characters are real) which dimension would you visit first? _

_The third and final question is also for everyone present. _

_what message or messages would you like to spread for future generations? _

"Star wars" Stitch said, "cause lightsaber duels are cool."

"I think Jumba would like to go to the dimensions where the people who send these letters are from." Pleakley said.

"I just want future generations to know that no matter what planet you're from you have the same feelings as the next creature" Lilo said. "Here's the next letter."

_Dear Stitch _

_Do you really have a multiple personaltiy disorder? _

_To Pleakley, _

_Have your cooking skills improved? _

_To Lilo and Nani _

_Have Pleakley's cooking skills really improved? _

"Nagga" Stitch said.

"I think my cooking skills haven't really improved that much." Pleakley said.

"Yeah, last night he accidentally put hot sauce instead of spaghetti sauce on the spaghetti." Lilo said.

The next one was from near sighted jedi

_My questions are, _

_Jumba: what is 628's function? _

_Nani: are you ever going to marry David? _

_Grand councilwoman: what species are you? _

_Stitch: If you found out that you were born and not created, and had a home planet and species, would you stay with them or would you remain on Earth? _

_Lilo: do you think you would make a good grand councilwoman when you grow up? _

"628 is designed to read other's thoughts." Jumba said.

"No I am not going to marry David anytime soon." Nani added. "I'll still have to think about that."

"I would stay with Lilo." Stitch said.

The grand councilwoman came out of the bathroom. As far as what her species was, well let's just say that the name was too hard to spell or pronounce.

"I don't think I could ever be like the grand councilwoman." Lilo said.

_I have questions for stitch, _

_If you read the fanfiction with your future kids, will you be surprised? _

Stitch read the rest of the letter, then said, "Yeah, I'd be surprised. I hate it that other authors are pairing Angel with someone else, no I have never tried sleeping on the ceiling."

"Well, that's it." Lilo said, "MISCrasyaboutfanfics can't take this anymore, so we're going to have to stop answering letters, so sorry if you had a question that didn't get answered."


End file.
